


Love Was Made For You and Me

by novaartinoisaqueen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Glimmer and Bow are mentioned - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, just an excuse for me to write fluff, takes place five years after season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: adora has been planning for weeks now, and the day has finally come. she knows catra's answer, but that doesn't mean she isn't stressed. after all, it wasn't every day you proposed to the love of your life.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Love Was Made For You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> im big on being cheesy so of course i had to use L.O.V.E by Frank Sinatra in the title. im joining all the other proposal fics with no shame because i personally cannot get enough of them. so, here's another one. come find me on tumblr, emybain, or my she ra side blog, catradora-bitch, and say hi!

“You don’t even know where we’re going, dumbass!” Adora called out in front of her as her girlfriend and her horse raced by. Catra turned her head and smirked, sticking her tongue out. 

“It can’t be that hard if you were able to find it!” 

Adora rolled her eyes and let out a carefree laugh. Everything was a competition with Catra. It was a part of her that Adora had always found to be endearing, even when they were children messing around in the Horde. And Adora couldn’t complain, really, seeing as she was just as competitive as her partner. They were really fun on game night. 

Moonlight shone through the trees of the Whispering Woods, illuminating the vivid shadows of leaves and the other wildlife. Adora had been worried for weeks leading up to this day; she was terrified that the weather wouldn’t be amiable for her plan. But so far, everything seemed to be working out smoothly. 

She woke up earlier that day with a purring feline tangled in her arms and light streaming through the vast windows of their shared quarters in the palace. After a few minutes of prodding and stolen kisses, Adora was able to wake her girlfriend. Catra had never been a morning person, would rather claw her own eyes out than to wake up before noon. But they had agreed to spend half of the day together, up until they would have to get ready for the celebration that would mark five years since the Horde’s defeat and freeing Etheria’s magic. 

So, their early morning included lazing around in bed (with a few other activities) for a couple of hours, enjoying breakfast together that was delivered to their door, and sparring. Maybe not something common for most couples, but sparring with Catra was one of Adora’s favorite pastimes. They were so familiar with one another, knowing every curve and dip of one another’s bodies like the back of their hands. Nowadays, when they fought, it was never really about winning. No, it was about getting stronger. Together. Adora knew Catra’s strengths and weaknesses, how she liked to take advantage of her flexibility and ability to get up high in order to overpower an opponent, and Catra knew everything about her. A fight to win between them was simply near impossible these days, so sparring was all about working together. Becoming one unit. That’s why Adora loved it so much. Plus, it didn’t hurt that Catra was breathtaking when fighting. 

Now, they were taking a ride through the woods on two of the royal horses. Normally, when they decided to go for a ride, they would take Melog and Swiftwind, but Adora had promised it would be just the two of them for half the day, and she intended to keep that promise. Besides, as much as she loved Swiftie and Melog, they couldn’t be trusted to keep her plan a secret. 

Adora’s heart fluttered, her nerves on edge. Why was she jittery? She and Catra had discussed it before and agreed it was something they wanted. It had taken a while to fully understand its purpose, but after witnessing the weddings of a few friends and observing married couples, they eventually learned. It had never been discussed when they wanted to get married or who was even going to propose, if there was going to be a proper proposal, but they made it clear they were ready. Now, Adora just wanted to make it official. 

“Don’t pretend like I didn’t notice you let me catch up,” Adora teased as she appeared at Catra’s side. They slowed their horses down to a normal walking pace. 

“I need to know where exactly we’re going,” Catra retorted. Her eyes softened, though the shit eating smirk remained on her lips. “It’s not because I like you, stupid.” 

“Mhm.” Adora shook her head. “It’s just up here. I found it the other day with Swiftwind. You’ll love it.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

The spot was a little clearing washed in flowers and surrounded by enough trees and overgrown plants to give the illusion of privacy. What Adora loved about it was that half of it was bathing in moonlight and the other in the shade, making it perfect for a picnic. 

They set up everything and made sure their horses were secured to a tree before sitting and diving into the food and comfortable conversation. 

“So, how exactly did you manage to get us out of party set up?” asked Catra, already settled between Adora’s legs with her back to Adora’s chest. Her tail was curled around Adora’s calf. She popped a grape in her mouth and passed one to Adora. “I mean, not that I’m complaining, it’s just very unlike Sparkles to let us go so easily.” 

Adora trailed a hand along Catra’s side before draping it over her shoulder. It was true; they were always roped into helping plan and set up parties and balls and celebrations whenever Glimmer was hosting at Bright Moon. It had taken a long argument between Adora and the queen before Glimmer finally approved. Initially, Adora hadn’t wanted to tell anyone of her plan, hadn’t wanted to risk it somehow getting to Catra’s ears, but no excuse was good enough to let her off the hook with Glimmer. And of course, when Adora sighed and explained why she wanted to spend the day alone with her girlfriend, Glimmer nearly exploded with happiness. Adora asked her to keep it between them, but there was no doubt that Bow now knew as well, seeing as Glimmer couldn’t keep anything from her husband. 

“I can be pretty convincing when I want to be.” Well, not a total lie. Adora hoped Catra didn’t catch on. Feigning nonchalance, she played with the wing pin that was previously hers, that was until she and Catra started dating. It was Etherian custom, she learned from Glimmer, to trade something with the person you were devoted to. As She-Ra, her headpiece resembled the one Catra once wore years ago, and Catra had her pin. 

A laugh escaped Catra’s mouth. “You? Convincing?” 

“When I want to be,” Adora repeated. She brought her hand to Catra’s waist and squeezed. “I had a very good argument.” 

“What was the blackmail?” Catra turned her body a little to look at Adora, eyes lit up. “No She-Ra for a month? You’d be really annoying at every social event?” Her cat eyes became devious. “We’d be extra loud during-”

“No!” Adora laughed and shoved her lightly. “I just...told her we haven’t seen one another in a while and today was the only day we’d get for a couple more weeks.” 

But Catra wasn’t convinced, as she narrowed her eyes, even though that was very true. The kingdoms of Etheria were busier than ever recently, mostly due to them opening trade and relations with the nearby planets that were still around after Horde Prime all these years later, and as Bright Moon’s foreign ambassador and a head advisor to the Queen of Bright Moon, Adora and Catra were caught in the middle of it all. It had been months since they had had a quiet, normal day just to themselves. 

“You’re no fun.” Catra scoffed and pulled out of Adora’s hold to grab a cookie. Adora deflated at the sudden loss, but recovered quickly. 

“I know,” she drawled, shifting forward. Before Catra could stop her, Adora jumped and attacked her, forcing her to the ground. 

“Adora!” Catra squirmed in her hold as Adora laughed. She managed to roll them over so that Adora’s back was to the ground, but it didn’t last long. They struggled to gain the upper hand, rolling around and doing their best to avoid ruining their food. “Gods, I swear, you’re like a five year old sometimes!”

“You’re one to talk.” Adora snorted and pushed Catra off of her, forcing her back until the feline was once again beneath her. She pinned Catra down with her thighs and sat up a little, grinning down at her girlfriend. “Did you even brush your hair this morning?” She leaned back over and pretended to inspect Catra’s wild mane, pulled back with a hair tie. 

“Did you brush your teeth?” Catra quipped, curling her nose. 

“Care to smell and be the judge?”

“You’re nasty.”

Adora’s smile took on a string of mischief. She bent down to murmur in Catra’s ear, two fingers going to play with the top button of her shirt. It was one of Adora’s favorites to see on her. “In more ways than one, baby.” 

Catra groaned in disgust and managed to struggle out of Adora’s grasp. When Adora tried to knock her back down, she grabbed both of her hands to stop her. The struggle began once more. A smug feeling filled up Adora’s chest when she noticed the small smile on Catra’s lips. 

They rolled around again, both now laughing quietly and wrestling to win. A bright idea popped into Adora’s head; she tilted her head up, pressing her mouth to Catra’s.

As expected, Catra was caught off guard and stopped struggling. After a moment, though, she pulled back and gave Adora the dirtiest look. “That’s not fair. You can’t just kiss me every time you want to win.”

“But it works.” Adora let go of Catra’s hand to wrap an arm around her neck, tugging her down for another kiss. Catra placed a finger over Adora’s mouth, a glint in her eyes. 

“You’re so stupid.” Then she let Adora kiss her. Despite being in their twenties, they hadn’t lost their childish ways. Adora supposed it was because they weren’t allowed to be actual children when growing up in the Horde. Any signs of fun or amusement were immediately discouraged. Whatever the case, Adora enjoyed it. All of it. They were finally free to do whatever they wanted to do, go wherever they wanted to go, kiss whenever they wanted to, and be together through it all. 

Catra threaded her fingers into Adora’s hair, pulling out the half up hairstyle she had gone with for the day. Well, it wasn’t like it was going to stay in all day, with the ball later that night. And Adora secretly enjoyed the way her claws scraped against her scalp. Adora pulled her closer by the waist, her thumbs swirling into the fabric of Catra’s shirt. They may have been together for five years, but every kiss, every touch, made Adora’s heart race and her mind go in a thousand different directions. She still couldn’t believe that after all this time, after all they went through, she could call Catra hers. She couldn’t believe that they could be together and be this happy, the happiest they’ve been in their entire lives. 

“I love this shirt on you, by the way.” Catra played with Adora’s collar as her lips began a path down her jaw and to her neck. Adora tilted her head back, tightening her grip on Catra’s waist. “It looks hot.” 

Adora laughed and closed her eyes. They were no longer in the shade, having rolled off of their blanket and into the moonlight exposed grass. Adora was fine with it, basking in the warmth. “Happy Anniversary, by the way. I don’t know if I’ve told you that, yet.”

Catra stopped her caresses, placing one last kiss on Adora’s now bare shoulder before pushing her shirt sleeve back up. “Is that how you got us cleared to run off?”

Adora’s heart skipped a beat. Right. They were out here for a reason, not just to mess around. She reached up and pushed back a loose strand of Catra’s hair. “What? Did you seriously forget?” She was only teasing, but Catra tensed up. 

“No!” Catra frowned, eyes wide. “It’s not exactly hard to remember.” It really wasn’t, seeing as there was always a celebration on the same day. 

Inhaling deeply, Adora gently nudged Catra off of her. Catra watched her with downturned ears, no doubt upset that she was interrupting their afternoon of fun to be serious. 

“So, there actually is a reason why Glimmer was fine with us disappearing today,” Adora began. She told herself to just calm down. It was just Catra, after all. Adora knew what the answer would be. They both wanted this, had had long talks about it in the past. Still, she couldn’t help the wave of anxiety that washed over her. “It _was_ actually kind of hard to convince her with any other excuse, so I was forced to come clean.”

And now, the speech she had been rehearsing in her head for weeks now. “Catra, when I first saw you, something in my head told me to go and talk to you. It was like...Gods, I don’t even know how to describe it, but I remember being determined to befriend the girl I shared a bunk bed with.” Adora finally built up the courage to look her girlfriend in the eyes. She reached forward and gripped Catra’s hands. She was expecting to be interrupted at any moment, but Catra had stayed completely silent, watching Adora with parted lips that were slightly turned up. “We’ve been through so much together, and also apart, but I will never regret the day we first met or our journey. All we ever talked about in the Horde was how we’d be free one day to travel the world and be together forever.“ Adora paused, voice trembling. “We’re free and we’ve traveled the universe, but there’s still one more thing.

“I’m always going to love you, Catra. You’re my best friend and...and I can’t imagine a future without you in it.” 

“Are you going to ask me or what?” Catra finally blurted out. Adora had never seen her so emotional before, tears welled up in her eyes and the biggest, shakiest smile. She was beautiful. 

All of Adora’s nerves left her body when she laughed. Squeezing Catra’s hands, she shifted so that she was on one knee. “Will you marry-”

Catra jumped forward before the sentence was completely finished, wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck and hugging her tightly. Adora immediately returned the embrace, taken somewhat by surprise at her reaction. 

“Yes. A thousand times...yes.” 

Adora was practically soaring when they kissed again, this time much softer yet as enthusiastic as ever. Her wife...Catra was going to be her wife. She was going to be Catra’s wife. They were going to be married. 

Ten years ago, Adora would have never believed that her life would turn out this amazing. That she would be truly happy, totally free and surrounded by the people she loved the most. No war, no fighting, no heartbreak. Despite everything the universe had thrown at them, Adora and Catra managed to pull through and still find one another. 

And as for the future, well, Adora couldn’t wait to see what was in store for them.


End file.
